


Tangled

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: Asami spots a girl in a bar and brings her back to her apartment.





	Tangled

You meet the girl's eyes again, stare for a moment too long before taking a sip of your drink. You turn away from the girl now, quietly the bartender slides another drink across the bar and into your hands. Thanking him, you turn back around... the girl is gone. Preparing to leave, you slam the last of your new drink and slide a wad of bills to bartender. At the exit, you find the girl. Waiting for you. You smile into your hair as you grab her hand, leading her out of the bar. Things move quickly back at your apartment, you give her everything, until there's nothing left between you but sweat and your tears. After a few minutes, she cuddles into your side and... you let her. Absently, you rub circles into her shoulder until her breath evens out next you. You take a deep breath, moving closer to the girl next to you, she stirs but doesn't wake. You're drowning in this girl's arms and she can't even see it. You're right over here... why can't she see you? It's with a whimper that you finally find sleep. 

\--

You awake feeling cold. The girl has stolen all the covers and is asleep on the opposite side of the bed now. You sit up, take a glance at her, her bare shoulder stares back at you. You concede the contest and get out of bed, walking into your closet, you make to pull an old ratty t-shirt when your eyes lock on the comfiest sweater you own. With only slight hesitation, you pull it off its hangar and onto your shoulders. A pair of underwear follows. You walk towards your drafting table, with no hesitation you throw yourself into work. A few hours later, once the sun had risen, the girl blearily walks into the room. Still naked.

"Morning."

You muster a smile, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?""

She nods.

"Good."

Her eyes rake over your sweater and underwear until she meets your eyes again. "I didn't take you as a... sports fan."

"Oh... I'm not." You say looking down at your sweater feeling suddenly more exposed than you did a few seconds ago.

"Mmm."

Trying to regain your balance you stand and ask, "Would you care for some breakfast?"

The girl is staring at the floor but she looks up at you when she shakes her head no. She tilts her head at you, "I'm gonna go."

"You don'--"

"Don't lie to me." 

You freeze, picking at your sleeve you say, "Okay."

"Okay." She repeats as she turns to the direction of the bedroom for her clothes.

"How did you know?" You ask it so quietly you think hasn't heard you until she pauses in your bedroom doorway. "You were smelling her sweater when I came in." She says then disappears into the room.

\--

You stare as she walks out of your bedroom, she slings her bag that sits on the couch over her shoulder and meets your eyes. "What's your name?" 

"Asami."

Then she walks up to you, leans down and kisses your cheek. "It was nice to meet you, Asami." She walks toward the front door, opening it. 

You catch the door before she closes it. "What's your name?"

She smiles, "It's Liang. Take care of yourself Asami." With that Liang closes the door on your face and leaves you alone in your apartment. 

You pull your sweater over your head, throwing it on the floor as you walk towards the large window that frames the entire wall of the room. You stare out until you bang your head against it. You do it again. You swallow the bile that rises in your throat as you turn away from the window. You stare at the sweater tangled up on the floor. Padding over to it, you sigh as you pick it up and slip it back on again. You walk back to your room and right into your bed. You tangle yourself up in the sheets, inhale the scent left on your sweater, when you fall asleep you dream you're tangled up in her and not your sheets. You'll never get used to it.


End file.
